11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tadashi Teruya
Tadashi Teruya (照屋 匡 Teruya Tadashi) is a good friend and classmate of Yuka Minase and Kakeru Satsuki, who is often hit by Kaori Natsuki. His role in both stories is that of the class clown and the perverted friend. Appearance Tadashi is a young orange-haired boy with eyes with the same color. He usually wears the school's uniform like the others, but when he is going out with the others outside, he wears a green shirt and a black and white sweat shirt. Personality Tadashi is a carefree and friendly boy who always tries to get close to every single student in his class and, possibly, every single girl in the entire academy. Due to his perverted nature however, Kaori always has to hit him before he goes too far. Takahisa called him Monchicchi, which is some sort of acronym for monkey. Despite this, Tadashi's personality makes him a valuable friend to Kakeru and Shuu, both of whom have quite an anti-social lifestyle. He can also be very brave, protecting Kaori herself when they were trapped in Red night and even contributed to the battle against the Doppelganger. Shiori's determination to protect Ayamegaoka from being destroyed is also due to her wish to protect the lively days that she experienced while being near him and Kaori. Plot School Life The Doppelganger Incident In 2009, the doppelganger incident was getting more attention from people. On one unknown day, Kaori accidentally saw her own self－or rather, her doppelganger－at Ayanas and became worried; she thus told Tadashi about this. Tadashi relayed this to Shuu when at Leisure World, thinking that he could solve this problem; however, Shuu was also at a loss. He thought that they lacked too much information on the matter and decided that they would go to see the Witch of the Library to see what she could find out. On September 17, Shuu led Kaori and Tadashi to the library to see the self-proclaimed Library Witch, Kanae Kuroshiba and hear her opinion on the incident. Kanae gave Kaori a detailed report both of what she knew and what she thought about the doppelganger, finishing with the conclusion that it was only an urban legend. Upon hearing those words, Kaori thanked her and return to class while dragging Tadashi along, as she feared that he would cause too much trouble in the library. The New Student On November 18, at the school's gate, Kaori kicked one of Tadashi's eroge down the 'Hill of Hell', forcing him to crawl down the hill and look for it. While looking for his game, he accidentally looked up at a certain girl's skirt and saw that she used a piece of sticking-plaster instead of normal underwear. The girl then asked him to lead her to the principal office, which he complied. When Tadashi returned to class, finally unable to endure the shock any longer, he fell unconscious due to nose bleeding. Kaori dragged Tadashi to the infirmary. After Kakeru brought him to the infirmary, Tadashi told him what he saw, both disappointing and relieving the former, as he was afraid that Tadashi had seen the black moon. Tadashi skipped classes the whole day and returned in the afternoon to see his friends. When he arrived at class, he was shocked to see the girl whose skirt he peeked into in the morning had transferred into his class. He tried to look appealing to her, but the girl, whose name was Shiori, told him that he was a hindrance. Nevertheless, he and Kaori took Shiori around the town for a visit later on. End of Peace The Doppelganger Attacks On October 2, Kaori and Tadashi was called to the riverbank by Shiori without any explanation. A few minutes later, Shuu and Mio arrived. She demanded Shuu to tell her what was happening. While Mio was reluctant, Shuu revealed their identities as magi to Kaori and Tadashi. At first they didn't believe him. However, Mio said that Shione was alone at Ayanas, Shuu told Shiori to get there. Shiori teleported to Ayanas before Tadashi and Kaori's very eyes, leaving them no choice but to believe Shuu. The group then rushed to Ayanas to check the situation. When the Tadashi arrived at Ayanas, he was astonished to see two Shione, which meant one of them was the Doppelganger in disguise. Shuu managed to deduced who was the real one, forcing the Doppelganger to reveal its true form. As the gang was about to capture it, the Doppelganger activated a green Specialized Bounded Field which prohibited the use of magic, rendering Mio and Shuu useless. Shiori, whose body was running on magical energy, was affected most badly; she couldn't even move or say anything. With all the threats neutralized, the Doppelganger kidnapped Shione and ran away. Having no way to access magic, Shuu devised of a plan that included him acting as a bait to lure the Doppelganger out while Kaori would find a chance to free Shione. Tadashi contributed in this fight by unexpectedly crashing a CBR400 into the Doppelganger, diverting her attention. Shuu's plan worked and the Doppelganger was killed. After that, they set out to find the exit out of the Specialized Bounded Field, and successfully got out. Red Nightmare On November 3, Tadashi and Kaori were dragged into Red Night (due to Yuka's Phantasmagoria). While the two were astonished by the scenery around them, the town's people suddenly ran passed them, panicking. As the two wondered what happened, blob-like creatures (Larvae) appeared from the shadow, attacking everyone they saw. Tadashi and Kaori ran blindly, which led them to the schoolgate. They tried to contact Kakeru and Yuka, partly also because Tadashi thought Kakeru would know something about the incident, but there were no power. They decided to set out and find the two. When Tadashi saw the crystal towers below the black moon, he suggested going to Shin-Ayame to find out if Kakeru and Yuka were there. However, they saw a black dragon at the Akihara Bridge fighting with a white angel. While they attempted to pass the bridge (and to escape the Larvae), the dragon shot a seven-colored blast, which blew Kaori a few meters away from the bridge. Kaori was safe, but her ankle twisted. She tried to walk on her own, but her injuries was so bad that she could not walk even with a steel pipe. Tadashi then offered to carry her on his back. After moving restlessly for a while, the two saw an unbelievable scene in the forest, a field of cherry blossom. As Tadashi wondered why they flowers bloomed so early, a black humanoid Larva appeared, standing at about 100 meters away. Realizing that there was no escape, he volunteered to stay behind to hold the creature while Kaori ran away. With a steel pipe in hand, Tadashi ran toward the Larva and tripped, which saved him from being impaled from a blade growing out from its neck. Thinking that he was being fortunate, he struck again, only to be stabbed through the stomach. As the Larva was trying to deliver a fatal blow, Kaori threw rocks at the creature, diverting its attention. The Larva slowly walked toward Kaori as its new prey, recognizing her as a threat. Using everything he got left, Tadashi let a fire cracker go off to draw the Larva's attention again, which he found himself succeeded before passing out. After a while, he was woken up by Kaori's voice. She told him to stay put until his wound was treated. However, Tadashi, knowing that his wound was severe, told Kaori not to bother. He then confessed his love to her, to which Kaori also revealed her true feelings by kissing him. Satisfied, Tadashi passed out, leaving Kaori crying on his lifeless body. Before closing his eyes, he saw an angel, who later resurrected everyone who died in the Red Night, descended. Relationships Kaori Natsuki: The two of them are childhood friends, and he is often hit by her because of his perverted thoughts. Actually, even if he likes flirting with the others girls, he is in love with her and confessed it when he has been stabbed by a humanoid Larva in the Red Night. In Resona Forma, they go out together. Kakeru Satsuki: Tadashi is friend with him, and likes a lot teasing him about his relationships with Yuka, especially in the anime, which is often followed by a hit from Kaori. Shiori Momono: He welcomed her with Kaori and became friend with her. He often has perverted thought about her, like with the others girls. In the anime, he sent a flying love letter to her, but she crashed it, much to Tadashi's chagrin. Yuka Minase: He's friend with her, and they have a good relationships despite Tadashi's perverted attitude toward her. Shuu Amami: He's friend with him, and helped him a lot in the Doppelganger's events, especially in the battle where he crashed the Doppelganger with a motorbike. Misuzu Kusakabe : He flirted once with her during a meeting with Kakeru. She rejected him coldly afterward. Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl sub characters Category:Hollow Mirror Field protagonists Category:Normal humans Category:Male characters Category:Resona Forma characters Category:After Story (Shiori) characters